


Love Me Not Her

by TheMadHale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Join in the adventure of the reader's problems with Sirius and her feelings for him.Marauders Era





	Love Me Not Her

Since you could remember Sirius had always been apart of your life. As children Sirius and you were inseparable, anywhere Sirius went you went as well that was until maybe half way through third year. 

The start of the year started out well enough, you travelled in the same carriage as Sirius and his group of friends. You all talked about your holidays but as the train ride went on the more you were pushed out of the conversation.

Over the first two terms. Sirius started distancing himself from you and spent more time with the boys. 

Sirius would try to talk to you after classes or in the common room but you gave him the silent treatment like he had been giving you. You would spend most of your time in the darkest corner of the library and if he were in there you would head to the Great Lake to watch the open water.

One day, about a few hours from curfew, Y/N was sat against the base of the tree at the lake watching the sun set Sirius walked over and sat beside her.

“Hey Y/N” he said softly but when you didn’t respond he spoke again, “Will you be coming over to the house, Mom missed seeing you last holidays”. 

When you didn’t respond again he bumped shoulders with you and continued asking questions without receiving answers so he snapped, “ **Well. Yell, Scream, say something, anything. ** Well, Y/N talk to me.”

Placing your hand on your wand you mumbled, “Silencio” before waiting a few minutes for him to stop attempting to talk. 

“Stop!” you screamed before standing up and facing him, “Stop trying to be sweet to me. You won't talk to me when little miss gorgeous is around. What has she got that I haven’t? Is it how soft her hair looks or the pure blood running through her veins? You know what,  **I hate how much I love you** and you never noticed me as anything but some substitute sibling. And no I won’t see your mom these holidays, I’m not even seeing my own parents.” 

You turned away from him looking at the lake one last time for the night before turning and walking back to the castle muttering, “Sonorus” over and over again on the way.

Entering your dorm room you flopped yourself on your bed and covered your face with your pillow.

“Rough afternoon?” came Lily’s voice.

Sitting up you replied, “No, rough start to the year. Parents aren't home next holidays so I'm stuck here these holidays again”

“You sure this hasn’t got anything to do with Sirius?”

“This has nothing to do with Sirius, he sees me as a sister”

Lily got up and moved to sit beside you, “ **Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.** I’ve seen how you look at him, he’s the center of your life has been since I’ve met you.”

Turning you placed your head on her shoulder and cried her shoulder, “Why does he love her, what is so wrong with me? Why can’t he love me and not her?”

“He’s stupid for not loving you”, Lily said rubbing your back, “But hey you still have me, I’m stuck here for the holiday’s like normal so guess what we will plan a revenge plan to make Sirius realize how stupid he is for not loving you”

“Thanks Lilz”

“Your very welcome (Y/N/N)”


End file.
